This invention relates to a new and distinctive short-day type cultivar designated as ‘Petaluma’, which resulted from a cross performed in 2008 between two unreleased germplasm accessions Cal 5.97-7 and Cal 5.165-1. Accession Cal 5.97-7 was chosen as a parent due to its very high early productivity, large and high quality fruit, and moderate plant vigor. Accession Cal 5.165-1 was chosen as a parent due to its vigorous but open plant habit and firm, large and flavorful fruit, and extended productivity.
‘Petaluma’ was first fruited near Irvine, Calif. in 2009, where it was selected, originally designated Cal 8.20-602, and propagated asexually by runners. Following selection and during testing the plant of this selection was designated ‘C231’. It was later designated ‘Petaluma’ for introduction into commerce and for international registration and recognition. Asexual propagules from this original source have been tested in Watsonville, Calif. and near Irvine, Calif. and to a limited extent in grower fields starting in 2010. The cultivar is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.